ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ninja72/Archive 6
Re:Rollback I have. The expiration date has passed hours ago and I thought I sholuld take it down. I will take your advice and rack up more experience so I can be a better candidate. Printer89 (talk) 20:52, September 2, 2019 (UTC) You can delete it. Printer89 (talk) 20:57, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hi Hi! Nice to see you too. It's okay, I was inactive for a long time. I see you're a content moderator now (although I think you have been for a while). TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 18:05, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Well, belated congratulations! There's not really anything I can do about being demoted, though. I have some time to chat, but not that much. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 18:12, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Episodes I just wanted to ask a quick question. Are we allow to upload a video of episodes on to this Wiki? Printer89 (talk) 11:19, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Ninja72 please keep the TBA episode articles the format was basic and working for the article and is a good placeholder could you please undelete them or at least copy paste the source code and give it to me so I will not have to start all over again.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:37, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Episodes Thank you for sending me the Source code I will wait for a few hours to remake the articles, because it is useful to have a placeholder template like that which I have done before two other episode pairs. It is useful because than users will just have to rename the article instead of making a new one which saves time for editor's I'll admit 3 hours ahead of time is the longest gap so far excluding the episodes that were delayed. I personally think this fanbase should make placeholders like that for all episodes in a season as soon as the season is announced and episodes are confirmed. But, some users may disagree with that.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:48, September 13, 2019 (UTC) First Serpentine War Category Why are you undoing my edits? These are people who were in the war! Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 19:05, September 25, 2019 (UTC) >:( Why Redundant? We have a 2nd Serpentine War category Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 19:07, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Editor of the Month What do you do if the votes are tied? Printer89 (talk) 20:12, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Re: Non-English speaking user I'll try to give them a little warning. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:46, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Undo Edits How do you undo edits on stuff? I am wondering because I don't know how, on my wiki. Colefan1234 (talk) 15:38, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but somehow someone HACKED on MY fandom account. Where is the Ninjago Fanon Wiki? IAmGregoryHeffley (talk) 20:59, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Editor of the Month Are we allowed to nominate/vote multiple times? Printer89 (talk) 21:52, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Re: Season 11 ending I also agree we should wait until the official English release date before adding information. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 05:22, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Videoland Where is the videoland link for the new episodes Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 21:15, October 4, 2019 (UTC) The links on the episode pages. Coming out October 8th Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 21:15, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Well, I still want to watch it. Regardless if it's English or not Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 21:17, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Discord What is the Discord link for this wiki? Colefan1234 (talk) 10:59, October 9, 2019 (UTC) MediaWiki What MediaWiki has the thing where you can say stuff like: "The Ninjago Wiki has a Discord server!"? Re:The Preeminent I haven't found where Tommy Andreasen said that, but eh, if it isn't said in the show it's not really contradicting anything if they changed their minds. But, it might have just been what he thought, there's a lot of people working on the show. --Warptoad (talk) 07:12, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Found the tweet. All TA says is "unexplored ". Sepublic must have misinterpreted that. It wasn't explored at the time.. and now it has been. No contradiction. Warptoad (talk) 00:22, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Lucky It's so hard to get those lucky edit badges Leaving Messages Why does an individual leave messages on their talk page whether they want it or not? Colefan1234 (talk) 21:36, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Why are warnings important, here? Colefan1234 (talk) 21:39, October 15, 2019 (UTC) And also, are there any qualifications to become moderator or admin? Colefan1234 (talk) 21:41, October 15, 2019 (UTC) One more thing: Can you fill out a request or does an admin (or another member) fill out a request for becoming staff? Colefan1234 (talk) 21:50, October 15, 2019 (UTC) When I want to be a staff, what must I put on the request? Colefan1234 (talk) 15:49, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Why did you revert my changes on the page about The First SPinjitzu Master? ~King Samukai He's asked multiple users on other wikis. Printer89 (talk) 20:34, October 18, 2019 (UTC) To vote for him. Just FYI. Sure. https://hidden-side-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:218 https://hidden-side-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:217 https://hidden-side-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:216 https://hidden-side-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:220 He also sent familiar messages to Colefan, Samurai viper, and Warptoad. I only asked a few users on another wiki. Please don't reject the thread for that reason I think we just aren't allowed to advertise on this wiki. But it is questionable.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 20:46, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Well those are all of them, but yes I did ask them to support me. I didn't ask the users Colefan Warptoad and Samurai Viper. To vote for me specifically I just asked them to vote at all because they are important users to the community. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 20:48, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Manual of Style In the Request for Rights section it has individual sections for users to request Rights and it has sections for all positions except Discussion Moderator. of which they should all be on their. It makes no sense to have all but one. So I just sent this message to tell you about this small issue.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 12:47, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Links Color What color are the links for the wiki? Colefan1234 (talk) 16:40, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I mean the color for links to pages. Is it any type of blue? Colefan1234 (talk) 18:23, October 22, 2019 (UTC) I mean, is there like a hex code or something for the color for the links to the pages? Colefan1234 (talk) 11:46, October 23, 2019 (UTC) New episodes It wasn't a mistake! Where's the proof? Re: Lucky Edits Badge I just wish we can keep tracking the amount of edits done Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 19:47, October 27, 2019 (UTC) FOCUS CHARACTER OMG THE FOCUS FOR SEASON 11 WAS ZANE, KAI AND LLOYD, OPEN YOUR BLOOMING EYES. THE SEASON IS OVER. ACCEPT. THE FACT THAT THEY ARE THE FOCUS AND MOVE ON ALSO I FIND THIS FUNNY, THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE WHEN ONE OF YOU WIKI MASTER THINGS TRIED TO CORRECT ONE OF MY 'ERRORS' WHICH BUDDERMEOW LATER SAID WAS NOT AN ERROR. THERE IS NO DEBATE YOU FOOL AND IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE CHANGES IT AGAIN I WILL BE GOING TO SPINJITZU MASTERS WIKI BECAUSE THEY ARE BETTER AND ACTUALLY LET PEOPLE WRITE THINGS. THIS WIKI IS A SCAM! IF ANYONE CHANGES IT AGAIN, ME AND 70 OTHERS WILL BE LEAVING THIS RIDICULOUSNESS! The Ninja Warrior Fiyaaaaa (talk) 09:06, October 29, 2019 (UTC) I support your talk page idea. Besides that, do you think having someone contact Bragi or Tommy might also work? It would be more reliable if someone who works for Ninjago confirms it. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 16:15, October 29, 2019 (UTC) I think I remember Quinton mentioning he has a Twitter account. I'll ask him if he wants to contact them. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 16:26, October 29, 2019 (UTC) The only copied things from your pathetic wikil, are my articles thank you very much you plague. Bye, Bye Budderstupidity, FYI you should pick a better name. The Ninja Warrior "A Ninja Never Accepts Defeat" (talk) 06:38, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Oh I did edit it. Stop lying to get what you want. Second if you'd like me to check for you I'd be more than happy too. Oh and third I hope you and your consensus are happy, because everyone did agree about that. Bye Bye The Ninja Warrior "A Ninja Never Accepts Defeat" (talk) 07:23, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Your making me out like I'm some comic book villain. Listen Ninja72 don't use petty threats and little insults against me, let me give you a tip that i've learnt, your little 'not gonna get away with it' threats just aren't threatening. Also, there is nothing to 'get away' with, it's just this wiki is a democratic mess, you all act like hippicritical toddlers and I am fed up with the way I have been treated. Yes I did edit that article and countless others, if you still are this blind to have not seen it yet then I suggest taking some heavy duty medicine. Also I have stated my case, that I will be leaving this wiki for a more complex and more decisive wiki that allows others to write freely while keeping things factual. This wiki like I've stated several times, is conjested, democratic, moronic and downright annoying, you have kept this pointless argument going and for that you are by far a coloric stubborn baby who obviously didn't take his chill pill. I hope you and the other staff (or senator's if thats what they'd like to be called) are happy with your behaviour. Sincerely The Ninja Warrior "A Ninja Never Accepts Defeat" (talk) 07:33, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Spinjitzu Masters Wiki Hi umm, can I clear something up. So a while back when The Ninja Warrior and I met on Instagram, he asked to make a new wiki with him and a few of our friends from a group on instagram. I said yes and we created Spinjitzu Masters Wiki. I told him he could copy only articles I had written myself, like War of Time, The Fall of Ninjago, The Rise of Ninjago, etc... I did not give him permission to claim my account by saying it was his own, becuase this is not his account, I also did not give him permission to take articles like the Seprentine war. I believe this is a bit of a mess, The Ninja Warrior either is confused by what I said, or he just doesn't like your wiki very much. Anyways, copying those articles is not acceptable and I agree and I have already spoken to him about stealing my username and saying it was his account which is considered illegal, I will see what I can do about getting him to remove the articles that are 100% not his (or mine) and try to clear up this mess. In the meantime is there any other issue with him or question you need to know/ask, I am all ears. Thanks for your time. Ninjagothebomb (talk) 07:49, November 2, 2019 (UTC) It is a bad thing you idiot. AND NO, I'm not the only one thats editied the wiki, I'm just the most active person. I will not stand for this. The Ninja Warrior "A Ninja Never Accepts Defeat" (talk) 07:51, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Please I am not, you don't know the full story of the wiki or ANYTHING. YOU NEED TO STOP The Ninja Warrior "A Ninja Never Accepts Defeat" (talk) 07:55, November 2, 2019 (UTC) No problem, when we made the wiki, I told him not to ever copy of this one because then there would be no point in even making it. I'll keep you updated on what happens. Ninjagothebomb (talk) 11:39, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Hello again, Ninja72, good news! So I spoke to The Ninja Warrior about what happened on his talk page on the Spinjitzu Masters Wiki and he has promsied me he will delete the copied pages and start again. He'd just like one thing in return, he'd like the Ninjago Wiki not to annoy him in return for him not to annoy you. Anways thanks for your time, again sorry for this mess. Ninjagothebomb (talk) 11:58, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Yes I understand because of what he told you that you'll probably be unable to trust me, unfortunately I cannot change that. I also don't actually understand what even happened, but he says you annoyed him and apparantly told him that the group was based on democratic fiction, whatever that means. Anyways for now he has let go of any grudge (I hope) and I believe you can be done with this mess. I know you won't be able to trust me and I don't blame you just like I didn't blame the people at my other wiki, anyways sorry for taking up your time. Ninjagothebomb (talk) 12:04, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks I'll check it out, I kinda only came online because I was spammed with messages on Spinjitzu Masters Wiki and the Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki. Ninjagothebomb (talk) 12:10, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Since I was not able to contact you from Community Central, I just wanted to let you know that if you think think Ninjagothebomb and The Ninja Warrior are the same accounts, you can get one of the admins to apply to be a CheckUser. Printer89 (talk) 13:09, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: Chat Sure, I'll go on now. Sorry for the long wait. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 16:11, November 2, 2019 (UTC) MoE In the chat, I think it was you who mentioned MoE. I understand it means Master of Energy, but does it refer to a certain character or something else. Printer89 (talk) 00:15, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Re: Nomination In my opinion, since the two sockpuppet accounts didn't interfere in the voting process, Colefan should win the nomination. That being said, it does look bad on his profile that he won and ended up getting blocked forever. Printer89 (talk) 12:14, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Episodes on CN Now where are the episodes for the Ice Chapter (not Malaysia)? Because there isn't any when I search it up. MasterSenseiEmperorGarmadon (talk) 15:21, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hidden Side Wiki I wouldn't mind if we're official friends or not. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 16:10, November 25, 2019 (UTC) I also think that we should ask Min-Droid, since he's the one that started the official friends. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 16:20, November 25, 2019 (UTC) I'll ask Warptoad and Quinton their opinions. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 10:39, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Min-droid told me official friends are the wikis we're in a Discord server with; guess I must have misunderstood something. Thanks for the clarification. Other than that, Warptoad said he wouldn't mind if the Hidden Side wiki is part of the official friends, and I'm still waiting for Quinton's reply. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:26, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Quinton said he he doesn't think it would be alright yet. Do you think maybe we should wait a bit before adding them? ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 13:32, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Their wiki being new can also be a reason they have so many stub articles. Personally, I wouldn't mind if we make them an official friend. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 04:10, December 1, 2019 (UTC) I've added them to the list. As for the tie, Quinton and I had discussed that there should be a poll for all the tied nominees; not sure if that's even effective anymore, but maybe we should give it a try and if it's not, I could find another tiebreaker method. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 19:37, December 1, 2019 (UTC) I haven't been able to think of a better method, so I think a poll is the best option. I'll add it to the voting page now. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 17:34, December 4, 2019 (UTC) The release date for some of the 2020 sets are January 19, 2020. Proof: https://www.meinspielzeug.ch/lego-ninjago-goldener-mech-71702-391906.html Are we going to put these release dates in the articles for the sets for 2020?